badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Family Guy - Episode No. 95569A
I was a big Family Guy fan back then, along with my friend. The show was funny within its first few seasons, but it went downhill after that, but I still watched it anyway. I loved the show until I came across something I should have never saw. So my friend was a big junkie, to the point of having concepts for the show before it even came out, somehow. So basically, one day, he handed me a DVD with sharpie marker on it saying "95569." I put it into my computer and found 5 files. Here are the items listed, 1. 95569.wmv 2. who.bat 3. exec.txt 4. Truth.xml 5. The.nes So, let's start with item #2. It was just a blank batch file. Nothing more, nothing less. Kind of a letdown, but its better than having a big virus on it. item #3 had the following text in it: "We don't know why we made this, we just did. I think the torture of making this made me crazy. I can see some pretty messed up things. What did I trip on when making this, to the point that I can still see it? - Mr. X" Item 4 just had the following: "true" I had no idea what that meant. Item 5 was a .NES file, so I plopped it into an emulator, just to see a copy of Friday the 13th NES, but with Chris Griffin as the killer... I had a bit of fun, but we know what you're really here to know about. The first item. The first item was a video, of course. When I started it, I saw Chris Griffin, but something was off. Now I know you might think "OH HE'S BLOODY OR LOOKS DEMENTED OR SOMETHING." No. The animation was off, the best I can describe it is how it looks like family guy, but also doesn't. I know that sounds so weird, but that's the best I can say about it. He was talking, but the audio was mildly distorted. the best I could hear was something about him being sick of something, but I couldn't make out the rest. He then pulled out an AK-47. This was nothing new, of course, there were lots of gun jokes in Family Guy. But he went to Lois, and then shot her. Blood slowly oozed out. The video then cut out a part. Peter was already dead, the scene must had been cut out for some reason. And then it cut to Meg. She was on top of a building, and then jumped off. Then it cut to Stewie. Stewie was standing in an unfamiliar garage area. The boxes at the top flew off and then something fell on stewie, crushing him to death while blood oozed out. The screen went black. I was only thinking "WHAT THE FUCK DID I WATCH?" at that point, but then, I saw some text, but I could not understand what it was trying to say. But after that, a new file appeared on my desktop. It was called "evil.txt." I opened it, to be greeted with ascii art of a hyperrealistic Chris. He then came out of the screen and chased me around. I then got shot and bled out. I was crying because it hurt sooo bad... then I died. I am attaching the video. Maybe you can make something out of it. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta